ABSTRACT Core A (Curiel, Dong) Administration The objective of the Administration Core is to provide overall administrative and scientific support for the Program Project. The Core is responsible for administration and organization, fiscal management, research integration, communication, research management, and research coordination and is vital to all activities of the Program Project. The Administration Core interacts directly with each Project and Core in support of this goal. The administrative functions of this Program Project involve the coordination and integration of the entire proposal. Dr. Clara Curiel serves as the contact Principal Investigator for this Program and the Leader of the Administration Core and provides scientific oversight to all Project and Cores. The Administration Core maintains fiscal, as well as scientific responsibility and provides general day-to-day core support for the Program. The Administration Core works closely with the University of Arizona Cancer Center Business Office to ensure that timely budget updates are provided to all investigators. The Core initiates subcontracts with other institutions and reviews invoices and documentation prior to payment to the subcontractors. The Core approves and allocates funds to support consultants, travel, and publication costs for the Program. The Core works with the investigators, the UACC Business Office, and the University of Arizona Sponsored Projects staff to ensure appropriate expenditure of grant funds. Additionally, the Core coordinates communication within the Program by scheduling twice- monthly meetings of all investigators and staff to facilitate communication and research collaboration. Additional meetings coordinated by the Core include meetings with outside consultants and the external Scientific Advisory Board. These meetings are essential for ensuring consistent communication and collaboration. Administration Core staff are responsible for reporting activity to the University of Arizona IRB and to the NIH. They also serve as an administrative and research resource to the Project and Core investigators and staff.